


Final Fantasy VII Oneshots

by CrimsonReaper3513



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 5 Times One Time Prompt, :Takes place in Vincent's flashbacks, AVALANCHE & Reader, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Cloud Strife/Reader, Birthday Blues, But Cloud loves that about you, Cinnamon Roll Reader, Cloud is a good dad, Creepy Hojo (Compilation FFVII), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hojo is Satan, Hurt/Comfort, Lab Partners with Lucrecia Valentine, Neko!Reader - Freeform, Nightmares, Puppies, Reader Survives, Reader can talk with Zack and Aerith in the Lifestream, Reader is experimented on, Reader is weird, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Surprise Party, Surprises, Tifa is a good mom, Turk Vincent Valentine, Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII), Yuffie Kisiragi, Yuffie is bad at potions, Yuffie poisons the reader...again, crackish, everyone is a little shit, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonReaper3513/pseuds/CrimsonReaper3513
Summary: Collection of Final Fantasy VII oneshots of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core, Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus





	1. We Survived Turk!Vincent Valentine x Reader

"(Name)..." 

"(Name)..."

"(Name), wake up." 

You groaned as you opened your eyes feeling someone shaking your shoulder. You didn't want to wake up, you were so tired and wanted to continue to dream about the fluffy puppies you were cuddling, surrounding you with fluffy adorableness. 

"(Name)? Are you still breathing?" 

You groaned and regretfully unplugged yourself from the wonderful dream, sitting up in your chair. 

"Oh, you are awake." 

You cracked open your eyes glaring sleepily at the person who woke you up. When your eyes adjusted you finally saw it was your friend Vincent Valentine. He was a Turk who was the bodyguard for your friend and partner Lucrecia. 

"Why did you wake me up?" You grumbled rubbing your eyes. 

"Would you rather Hojo?" The man asked with a slight smirk. 

"Yeah no, but I was having a good dream a where i was surrounded by the most fluffiest puppies~" You squealed. 

Vincent chuckled at you knowing you were half awake. 

"I brought you some coffee, just how you like it." Vincent said holding the cup out for you. 

You thanked him and eagerly took it taking a sip. 

"Gah! Hot!" You gasped sticking your tongue out well waving your hand. 

"Sorry, I...should've warned you it was hot." Vincent chuckled. 

You reached for the water on your desk and stuck your tongue in the opening to help it cool. Water slipped past your tongue and you hacked up water. The door opened and Lucrecia stepped in, a confused look appearing on her face from the scene in front of her. 

You were sitting on the chair coughing and hacking water all over the floor with Vincent patting your back. 

"What did I miss?" She questioned. 

"O-Oh, Lucrecia." Vincent stuttered placing his hands behind his back.

You turned back to your computer and let out a few much less violent coughs that sounded more like a cat throwing up a hairball than someone coughing up their skeleton. 

"Are you alright (Name)?" Lucrecia asked holding back a laugh. 

"Fine." You said giving her a thumbs up well continuing to cough. 

"She swallowed some water the wrong way." Vincent explained. 

"Oh. Alright then." Lucrecia said walking over. 

She noticed the dark circles under your eyes and frowned, "Did you stay overnight again?" 

"I had to, Hojo was eyeballing me yesterday and I'd rather not end up as one of his experiments." You sighed. 

"He wont..." Lucrecia stopped herself. 

That was true. 

Hojo was known to have tortured and experimented on many scientists who worked on him either because they weren't "working hard enough" or just because he wanted to. You had never seen him experiment, but from the people who have, it's traumatizing to watch as he mercilessly tortured the poor soul: creature or human. 

She sighed but put a smile on her face, "Anyways, lets continue on the experiment shall we?" 

You nodded and turned to look back at your computer. Sometime during the night you probably fell asleep on the keyboard since a line of gibberish went down for almost a paragraph. You sighed and deleted the gibberish looking at your notes. 

"So, your studying this Chaos thing?" Vincent said staring at the dark matter floating in the mako tank that was still moving. 

"Yeah. It's interesting." You commented. 

You looked to Lucrecia and saw she was deep in her work like she always was. You hadn't been here when you first began the experiment but whenever you asked she always tensed up and a look of guilt would cross her face. 

When Vincent first came to protect her, she would be sad and guilty and tense but then slowly she began to soften to him. Now, you were sure she was in love with Vincent. It was clear as day the two were in love and meant to be. 

You wouldn't blame her. 

Vincent was tall, and lean, and god his deep voice could make any girl's heart pound against their ribcage. Not to mention his blood red eyes. Some may find his eyes scary but you personally found them gorgeous af. 

You didn't want to get involved in the two's relationship and you knew you were no match against Lucrecia's beauty. Besides, you preferred to be friends with Vincent so you could have fun harmlessly flirting and jumping on his back. 

You bit your lip in thought looking over the notes until Vincent excused himself. You heard a loud sigh and you noticed Lucrecia out of the corner of your eyes. She had her face in her hands shaking her head. 

"Lucrecia? Is everything okay?" You asked walking over. 

She shook her head, "I...Doctor Hojo asked me to marry him...I don't know..." 

"But aren't you in love with Vincent?" 

She tensed and raised her head up from her hands. 

"Well...I am but...I can't, I just can't." 

"What do you mean? He likes you back, you two are perfect for each other." 

"I know but...I just can't okay!" 

You stumbled back from her outburst surprised. 

"I'm sorry..." She apologized returning her head in her hands. 

"But to marry Hojo? I'd shoot myself if I had to even think about sharing a bed with him. If the scientist ever even sleeps." You muttered. 

"I'm sorry...I have no choice." 

She stood up and you watched confused as she walked off. You returned back to your computer and opened up a different window searching deep into the Shinra files for answers. You finally stumbled across something. 

Grimoire Valentine. 

Lucrecia's original partner of researching Omega and Chaos.

Judging by his profile picture he looked a lot like Vincent; possibly his father? 

You looked deeper questioning why you suddenly had to take his place as answers were found to questions, but more questions continued to appear. 

Then, you found out he had died saving Lucrecia. 

"Hey do you know where-"

"Gah!" You fell out of your chair startled by the voice. 

You looked around behind you and saw it was Vincent. 

Oh...crap. 

"Why...is there...?"

"Uh..." 

"Where's Lucrecia?" He asked. 

"Vincent..." 

"Please..." 

"She walked out of the room. I-I don't know where." 

With that the man stormed out and you couldn't help but feel your the one to blame. You bit your lip glancing at the monitor before turning back to chase after Vincent. After some time you finally found him trying to talk to Lucrecia. 

She was crying as she screamed she was sorry before running away past you. Your heart broke as you carefully stepped up to Vincent. 

"Vincent....I'm sorry....I didn't know..." 

"I didn't blame her...I just wanted to know what happened..." Vincent said, his red eyes staring at the floor. 

"I'm sorry..." 

You attempted to comfort him but he stepped out of your grasp. Rejected, you head back to your computer with a heavy heart and soul. A few hours later it was near midnight and you hadn't heard anything from either Lucrecia or Vincent. 

You felt like the 5th wheel who also caused the chaos in the first place. You were typing on the computer but next thing you knew you had fallen asleep overnight again. However, this time Vincent came in looking for you when he spotted you sleeping at your computer again. 

He sighed and walked over to you to where you were peacefully sleeping your back rising and falling slowly the only sign you were alive. Vincent frowned noticing the dark circles under your eyes you had from stressing your body out. 

Even your hair and skin didn't look so good. 

The Turk knew he couldn't just leave you here and already knew where you lived. He scooped you up and surprisingly you didn't wake at all as he carried you down to his car. The bodyguard was nice enough to even drive you to your apartment. 

He took your keys in your lab pocket and opened the door letting himself in. You wouldn't mind since you two were close friends anyways and he'd taken you home and let inside many times. He set you down in your bed and took off your shoes and coat for you before tucking you in. 

Vincent also made sure to leave a little note for you just letting you know it was him. He made sure to lock the door on his way out. 

A couple days later nothing was the same. Lucrecia had distanced herself from Vincent and even married Hojo! It made you sick to your stomach just imagining her even thinking of kissing that crazy old man. You'd rather have your lips permanently stitched shut then kiss freaken Hojo. 

Then later on you discovered she was pregnant! 

Freaken pregnant! 

With that insane scientist!!! 

When Lucrecia told you the news she wasn't excited herself. But to make matters even worse they even were thinking of experimenting on the child. You knew Hojo came up with that idea, but you were hoping Lucrecia was just agreeing since she didn't have a back bone. 

However with Lucrecia distancing herself from Vincent, you had grown closer to the man. You knew Vincent knew about what was happening and you had heard he confronted them about it asking if she was sure she wanted to. 

Lucrecia told him she was sure. 

Only weeks after her pregnancy you and Vincent had to constantly keep an eye on her since she was always fainting or having visions of their child Sephiroth, surrounded by flames, an evil look in his eyes. 

"(Name), I'm sick of this." Vincent growled. 

"Sick of what?" You asked taking a sip of coffee. 

"Hojo! I...I just can't stand watching this anymore!" 

He stormed off and you threw your coffee on the counter racing after him, "Vincent don't!" 

You grabbed onto his arm stopping him. His blood red eyes were red with fury. 

"Please Vincent! Please don't do this he's going to kill you..." You begged. 

"(Name)...I'm sorry...I have to do something." He said taking his hand off. 

You followed him nonetheless despite his wishes and stood outside the door listening to what was happening. Mostly shouting and then-BAM! 

You jumped startled, and shoved open the door your blood running cold when you saw Vincent laying on the floor bleeding out and Hojo standing above him with a gun cackling. 

"VINCENT!" You cried rushing forward. 

Hojo aimed his gun at you and you froze. 

"Stop right there girl!" Hojo snarled, "If you dare tell anyone about what happened you will become an experiment of mine." 

You looked to Lucrecia who was just as in shock as you. 

"Leave now!" Hojo demanded. 

"Vincent..." You whispered before rushing out the door, the scientist's sick cackle echoing in your head. 

You didn't know why you were still working for Hojo. Both you and Lucrecia had become sick with sorrow, but she wasn't as saddened as you. You forgot to eat or sleep and when you woke up at your desk there was no coffee or warm red eyes to greet you. 

It sickened you to know that your friend, Vincent Valentine, was now a corpse Hojo was using for his own sick experimenting pleasure. A couple of times you were able to sneak into Hojo's lab and see what he'd do to Vincent's corpse. 

It was covered in scars. 

You would sit there and talk to him despite knowing that he was dead and there was no way he was coming back. But Lucrecia had other ideas. Hojo disposed of his body as a failed experiment so you and Lucrecia took him and kept him in a mako tank to stop the decaying process just a little while longer. 

You and Lucrecia had finally decided to use Chaos to resurect him. Maybe it was out of your depressed and fatigue but you agreed to help. Eventually Hojo came in and scoffed at you saying he was just an experiment. 

He wasn't. 

He was your best friend you were trying to bring back. 

Finally when the decaying process began to occur more quickly, you and her agreed it was now or never to use him as a vessel for Chaos. 

Vincent's body was able to handle it due to the experimentation, but Chaos was out of control nearly breaking the tank. 

"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lucrecia cried. 

"Vincent!" You called rushing to stand in front of the tank. You looked deep into the creatures eyes but Vincent wasn't there. 

"Please...stop." You pleaded.

Lucrecia fell to the ground sobbing and you pressed your hand to the glass staring at the demon with soft eyes. The demon somehow seemed to calm down. You smiled for a few short lived moments until it started to growl and expand it's wings. 

You noticed something glowing out of the corner of your eye and spotted the Protomateria. You rushed over and grabbed it before holding the orb up to the creature. It let out an inhuman shriek as a white glow spread across the room. 

Vincent was once again in the tank, but there was no sign of him being alive. 

"That...stablizied the creature...the protomateria " Lucrecia gasped. 

"He still shows no sign of life...but its at least something." You sighed optimistically. 

Only a week after Lucrecica finally gave birth to her son, but before she even had a chance to hold him, Hojo had taken her away from him. 

"Please! Please! Let me see him! JUST ONCE!" She cried. 

This time you had finally grown a back bone and snapped. You couldn't take this anymore. The day after you saw Hojo doing his work and came up behind him with a gun well he was sitting at his computer. 

"You seriously think you can kill me?" Hojo scoffed. 

"Yes. Out of all the stuff you've done to innocent people and creatures." You growled. 

He turned around a sly grin on his face. 

"Do you even know how to operate a weapon?" 

You fired near his head and the scientist yelped narrowly dodging the bullet. 

"Yes I can." You growled. 

You continously fired, aiming for him until you had him behind a lab table. When you rushed over to shoot him you felt a deep pain in your gut. You looked down to notice that your shirt was quickly being tainted by blood. 

Before you could fall, you shot him in the shoulder and the scientest growled but was otherwise not in agony like you. He kicked your gut right where your wound was and you let out a harsh cry of pain. 

"I will make sure you suffer." Hojo growled. 

Decades later, here you were standing in front of the man who once was a Turk, now a demon, and he standing in front of a young woman who was once human, now a mutant. 

No words were spoken as you stepped forwards and wrapped your arms around his waist. Vincent in return, held you closer. 

"I missed you...for so long I thought you were dead." You muttered. 

"I did as well." 

"It seem's we both survived..."


	2. HELP ME I'M A NEKO AVALANCHE & Neko!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh...this is...drinkable...right?" 
> 
> "Should be." The girl replied scanning the book again. 
> 
> "What does the potion do?" You asked trying to find a bright side. 
> 
> Hopefully, Yuffie didn't pick something like turning you into a frog or god forbid something much worse. 
> 
> "It should give you temporary super strength. You'll be strong enough to lift a thousand pound boulder!" The girl explained, excitement clear in her voice as well as her eyes. 
> 
> She scooped up the potion in her spoon and held it out for you beckoning you to taste it. You shook your head and she frowned. 
> 
> "Stop being a baby and just take a sip," Yuffie demanded, holding the spoon closer to your face. 
> 
> "Uh..." 
> 
> "C'mon please?" 
> 
> "I never agreed to this! I only agreed to keep you company hunting for the ingredients and making the potion." 
> 
> "Just take a sip." 
> 
> She lunged forward and you struggled until she was finally able to pin your back to the ground. She jammed the spoon in your mouth and your eyes watered at how disgusting it tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the Neko part makes this sound cirngy but how do you describe Yuffie causing the reader to turn part cat from a spell backfiring and make it not sound cringy even though it really isn't cringy? Apparently really hard. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You regretted every stupid mistake you had made. 

Yuffie had decided to call you to come over and help her search for ingredients she wanted that could only be found in nature; different types of herbs, plants, and materia that had nearly cost you both your lives.

You were just about scared you out of your skin when a rabid Nibel Wolf decided to pop out of nowhere and attack you. Of course, you knew how to fight, but Yuffie had decided running to the best option in the moment. 

That only resulted in the wolf chasing after you which despite in it's drunk-like gait was pretty good at keeping a small distance between you two. Eventually, you had outrun it by climbing into trees and using your weapons to finally put it out of its misery. 

Then after that, she just HAD to get a certain crystal that just HAD to grow on rocks underneath a ginormous waterfall so high up, one wrong placement of the foot and you'd fall to your death. 

Your fingers were just about bleeding from how tight you were holding onto the damp rocks. 

But thankfully you had found everything you needed and you thought your day was done right?

You could just go home, take a cat nap, and enjoy the rest of your life minus the five years shaved off from your "adventure". 

Nope. 

Yuffie, ever the devil, was able to convince you to stay and watch as she threw all the rocks and herbs and such into a boiling cauldron.

It was like you were watching a witch brew a potion. 

The girl was cackling the entire time just to add effect. Beside her was an ancient Wutai book she was following that smelled like mildew, the inked words were faded so Yuffie mostly guessed on what it was saying. 

She wouldn't tell you what she was making but you were very sure it wasn't chicken noodle soup. Though you did have to throw in some meat from a Mu you had to kill. 

Those things were so cute but equally VICIOUS. When Yuffie had gotten close enough it lunged at her face and were close to biting and scratching it off until you were able to grab it by its tail and yank it off. 

No wonder farmers were constantly shooting those little rodents; they were pure evil.

"Eh, Yuffie I think you threw in too much of the powdered bark." You said scooting back a little from where you were kneeling. 

"Nonsense! The more the merrier!" The Ninja cheered. 

She grabbed an entire handful of bark you had painstakingly ground down using a mortar and pestle and threw all of it in the cauldron as if she was performing a magic trick. 

As a result, a cloud of black smoke blasted out like a volcano plume right into her face. The ninja blinked, her face covered in soot with her hair swept back as if she was in a cartoon. 

You snickered and she sneezed resulting in puffs of black smoke to spew out from her nostrils. You burst out laughing and clutched your stomach unable to stop yourself. 

"Oh laugh it up! You're the one drinking the potion." She spat rubbing her face with the back of her arms. 

Your laughter died in a split second. 

"Pardon? I'm drinking the potion?!" 

"Why'd ya think I invited you? I'm using you as a test monkey." Yuffie explained grabbing her giant wooden spoon. 

She stirred it almost violently and you glanced towards the door. 

"Don't think about leaving or I'll find a way to get you to drink it later on." The girl grinned sinisterly. 

You should've known there was more than you just you providing company for Yuffie to request you joining her hunt. She threw in a petal from a white rose and you gulped noticing it shrivel and corrode in a matter of only a few seconds. 

"Uh...this is...drinkable...right?" You asked, concern as clear as daylight in your cracking voice. 

"Should be." The girl replied scanning the book again. 

"What does the potion do?" You asked trying to find a bright side. 

Hopefully, Yuffie didn't pick something like turning you into a frog or god forbid something much worse. 

"It should give you temporary super strength. You'll be strong enough to lift a thousand pound boulder!" The girl explained, excitement clear in her voice as well as her eyes. 

She scooped up the potion in her spoon and held it out for you beckoning you to taste it. You shook your head and she frowned. 

"Stop being a baby and just take a sip," Yuffie demanded, holding the spoon closer to your face. 

"Uh..." 

"C'mon please?" 

"I never agreed to this! I only agreed to keep you company hunting for the ingredients and making the potion." 

"Just take a sip." 

She lunged forward and you struggled until she was finally able to pin your back to the ground. She jammed the spoon in your mouth and your eyes watered at how disgusting it tasted. 

Like rotten fish mixed with pineapple and cheese. 

Yuffie got off of you satisfied and you gagged looking around for your water bottle to wash down the foul taste. The aftertaste was even worse, you thought you were going to vomit. 

You desperately grabbed you water and chugged down the water trying to get the taste out. 

"Feel any stronger?" Yuffie questioned. 

"If anything I feel like I'm gonna vomit." You spat before taking another gulp. 

"Aw man." The Ninja whined. 

"Can we head back to seventh heaven now?" You grumbled. 

"Yeah. yeah. I guess this book is a bust." Yuffie frowned carelessly tossing the ancient book. 

You would've yelled her at her to respect the book but the ninja obviously wouldn't listen. She was already out the door by the time you looked around for her. 

You followed after her and winced still tasting the vile potion on your tongue. 

 

After a while, you arrived at seven heaven. Tifa was behind the bar with Cloud sitting on one of the stools talking. The conversation was mostly onesided though. 

"Hey! We're back!" Yuffie exclaimed announcing her presence. 

The few people who were there for breakfast and lunchtime glared at her and you hurried to get away. 

"What were you guys doing?" Tifa asked cleaning a glass. 

"Making a potion. Didn't work though." Yuffie sighed hopping into her stool. 

She spun around a few times before stopping. 

You walked towards the stairs ready for a well-deserved mid-day nap. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuffie questioned. 

"I'm going to my room for a cat-nap." You explained lazily. 

"She always does. I swear (Name) your part cat." The brunette bartender chuckled. 

Cloud smirked and you stuck your tongue out, "You forgot I'm just as weird. Now can I take my nap?" 

"Alright, but don't sleep in too late. All of our friends are gonna be here to have a get-together at dinner time." Tifa reminded. 

"Yeah yeah!" You said waving your hand over your shoulder. 

"Feline!" Yuffie shouted. 

"Shut up!" You called back. 

 

A few hours later you finally woke up from your nap noticing the sunbeams coming from your window, warming you up earlier were gone. It was twilight out which meant that it was about time for the party. 

You groaned not wanting to get out of your comfy lounge clothes yet you knew you had to. You once again groaned overdramatically as you crawled out from under your covers. 

You couldn't help but notice you had felt different. You brushed your tongue across your top teeth noticing your canines felt a little longer and sharper maybe? 

Nah, was probably just you waking up. 

Or just placebo from the disgusting potion Yuffie made. 

Your room was much darker so it was harder for you to see as you blindly walked across the cold hardwood floor--that is until you tripped on your rug. 

You cursed softly at the stupid rug that made you trip up more than a few times before. Down below you could already hear the hustle and bustle of the party going on. 

You knew Tifa would be up any minute to come wake you up. You randomly picked out a shirt and pants before slipping them on. When you put your pants on you noticed you couldn't bring them up as far as they used to go. 

Were you just getting thicker thighs or your pants shrunk in the wash? 

You just hummed and buttoned it not thinking much of it. You grabbed your converses and slipped them on over your mismatching socks you were wearing earlier.

You headed out into the hallway to go find a mirror since for whatever reason you didn't like having mirrors in your room. Maybe you were just superstitious with all the bad things mirrors are known for in legends. 

You didn't bother shutting the door and just flicked the switch on. You hummed a catchy jingle in a commercial as you grabbed a hairbrush. When you turned to look in the mirror hanging over the sink your jingle ended on a flat note. 

The hairbrush fell to the floor. 

 

Tifa sighed as she looked around the tavern. Everyone was here except for you who was still sleeping upstairs. Cloud was in a corner talking to Denzel who was looking up at the blonde man like a father figure. 

Marlene was with Barret, sitting on his leg with colored crayons and coloring pages as he talked to Cid. Vincent was with Reeve in a dark corner of the room where the red-cloaked man liked to spend his time. 

Yuffie was spinning around on a stool or joining in on any conversation around the large room whether she was accepted or not just to be annoying. 

Cat Sith and Red XIII were laying on the floor next to each other with the cat leaning on the flaming lion-dog-thing appearing to be telling a story. Everyone was here except you. 

I better go wake her up, Tifa thought. 

She was making her way to the stairs when a loud, ear-piercing scream echoed from upstairs. Everyone jumped or covered their ears from the person on the floor above who had such powerful windpipes. 

Thudding footsteps followed and then pounding ones coming from the stairs. Suddenly you burst out in a frantic panic. 

"YUFFIE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" You shouted. 

Everyone stared surprised at what they saw. 

Adorable cat ears were on top of your head and a thin cattail came out from where your tailbone was. Your eyes were narrowed into a glare, the normally rounded pupils in a tight diamond shape. 

Your teeth were showing revealing vicious looking fangs that if you weren't careful, could potentially result in you biting your tongue out. 

No one made a sound until your tail swished alerting to everyone it was indeed alive and real. 

"How did this happen?" Tifa asked. 

"I may have made a potion that was supposed to give (Name) super strength but I guess instead it turned her into a cat." 

"You think?! Change me back right now before Shinra gets a hold of this!" 

You turned to look at your Turk friends Reno and Rude but they raised their hands in surrender silently saying they weren't gonna tell. 

"Uh, thing is, I don't know if there is a cure or a reversal potion." Yuffie chuckled nervously. 

"There's gotta be one! I can't go around walking like this." You said grabbing your tail for reference. 

"Actually, it makes you look adorable," Reno called. 

You growled and attempted to grab him but Cloud was quicker and grabbed you before you could claw his face off. You may not have had cat claws but all girls nails were sharp stubs or not. 

"Let go of me!" You growled digging your nails into Cloud's arms wrapped around your waist. 

He brought you back to the stools and he sat down on it with you on his lap gently stroking your head to calm you down. You huffed but otherwise just let him pet you, it felt kinda nice. 

"How are we going to fix this?" Yuffie asked. 

"You mean how are you going to fix this. You started this mess now you have to fix it." Tifa said in her motherly voice, placing her hands on her hips. 

Yuffie groaned and you slumped in Clouds lap in defeat--you were gonna be stuck like this forever. 

Cloud pulled you up before you could fall completely onto the floor. 

"Have faith (Name). I'm sure we'll find something soon. In the meanwhile, it's nice to have another fellow talking cat." 

Your eyes went wild again and Cloud was nearly thrown out of his seat as he held onto you tightly. 

 

Half an hour later you were sitting in a booth stirring around a drink. Everyone was staring at you and wanted to touch your ears or tail. 

Reno plopped down next to you and you side-glared at him. 

"Can I touch your ears?" He asked. 

"I will bite you." You threatened. 

"Please?" He begged, clasping his hands together. 

"Fine." You huffed. 

He grinned and reached over gently feeling your ears. They were soft to the touch and even twitched. When he began to scratch at the base you let out a purr. Reno chuckled and you glared shoving him out of your booth. 

"Guess I found a soft spot." The redhead teased. 

"Shut it." 

Shortly after you let Marlene touch them since she was innocently curious. Finally, everyone left and you collapsed face first into your bed, your ears down. You heard footsteps and you recognized them as Clouds. 

You could feel your bed shift under his weight as he sat down beside you. 

"Your upset." He said. 

"Yeah, I'm upset! I have freaken cat ears and a tail!" You said into your pillow. 

To Cloud though, it sounded more like, "Mm I'm ehmm. E eme emen eers m mail." 

"I can't understand you with your face in a pillow." The blonde sighed. 

You groaned but sat up sitting cross-legged. 

"I said, of course, I'm upset. I have cat ears and a tail!" 

"It's not that bad. You do look cute." Cloud assured rubbing his hand up and down your back. 

You arched your back purring and the blonde chuckled. 

"You were always more cat than human but this one takes the cake." He said. 

You punched his arm and he chuckled. 

"Do you think there's a chance Yuffie can reverse this?" You asked slumping froward. 

"I don't know you look kinda cute that way." The blonde teased. 

You huffed and shoved him making him laugh, "Don't worry. I know you'll be fine. Even if there is no potion you still look cute." 

"Cut it out!"


	3. 5 Times the Reader was Weird and the One Time She Wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"(Name)? What are you doing?" Cloud sighed.

He had walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in his hands still waking up. It was seven in the morning so it was too early for your strange antics, he hadn't even changed out of his black shirt and Batman pajama pants.

You were in the living room pressed up against the wall leaning on your forearms that had a pillow under them. Your face was bright red and you were visibly in pain.

"I am concentrating...on delivering aaaall the blood from my body to my brain!" You answered.

"Should I ask why?"

"I wanted to see if I could make myself get a headache."

"Is it working?"

"Oh definitely!" You giggled.

Cloud sighed and shook his head well taking a sip of pure coffee.

"Why do you want to have a headache for?" He asked.

"Mmmmm I don't know to be honest. I just wanted to see how long I can do this." You explained.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Don't know. I lost track after five minutes."

Cloud choked on his coffee, "Five minutes?!"

"Is it just me or are there really colorful dots across the room?"

"Its just you and your hairball of a brain (Name)." Cloud sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Morning Cloud!" Marlene smiled rushing out.

She stopped noticing you and knelt down tilting her head until she was parallel to the floor.

"Uh...(Name)? You okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine! I'm just dizzy and I can't feel my legs. Totally normal!" You answered.

She gave Cloud a confused look searching for answers and he shook his head just as confused and choosing not to question it.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Marlene asked you.

"NOPE. If I did I'd probably lose it." You answered letting out a clown cackle.

"Don't you think you wanna return to upright?" Marlene asked.

"Yeaaah thing is I can't. I'm stuck."

"Cloud can you help her?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah I guess." The blonde sighed.

He got up and carefully grabbed your legs by your ankles and pulled them forward, helping you lower down until you were on your belly facing the wall.

You groaned and rolled over on your back laying out like a star fish.

"I'm not doing that again..." You groaned.

"You are so strange (Name)." Cloud sighed.

"Hehe strange is my middle name!"

Cloud shook his head.

"Oh, yep, bloods flowing back. Oh damn that feels weird and tingly. I like it."...

Cloud was sitting on the couch with your head on his lap. You were scrolling through your media well the blonde watched the news channel with dead and bored eyes, his cheek leaning on his fist.

He was drifting off when he suddenly felt something touch his nose. Cloud looked down and saw you were staring up at him with those vibrant wide eyes grinning.

"Boop."

"Seriously?" Cloud sighed.

"Now I can say I touched a Cloud."

"You're weird."

"YEP! That's why you love me." You giggled.

Cloud rolled his eyes well you giggled and kicked your legs...

You were sitting in the lazy chair bored out of your mind. You were sitting on your knees leaning against the left arm pouting. You were watching Tifa clean the windows well Marlene and Denzel were coloring.

There was nothing good on TV.

There was nothing to do.

And you were absolutely bored out of your skull without Cloud to annoy.

"Tifffaaaaaa I'm so bored." You groaned.

"Why don't you do some thing productive then?" She suggested.

"Like what?"

"Maybe help me clean?"

"UUUUUUUUG! That's even.more boring!"

"How about you broom the floor?" She suggested.

"The only time I will touch a broom is when I am a witch and it can fly me away."

"Well then sit there bored then." She sighed.

You groaned and rolled onto your back dangling your arms and legs off the chair.

"I feel so lost and alone without Cloud." You sighed overdramaticlly.

"He's only been gone for an hour to drop off a delivery." Tifa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Im dying a slow painful death...help...."

"Sometimes I swear you need proffesional help (Name)." Tifa sighed.

"I'm going to be the first person to die from boredom!"

You pushed with your feet on the other arm of the chair until your back was curved around the arm.

Tifa shook her head and sprayed some more glass cleaner and wiped it clean. She heard the sound of a loud motor and peered out to see sure enough it was Cloud.

"Oh (Name), Cloud is back!" Tifa announced.

Immeadiately you perked up like a dog hearing you were going for a walk.

"Clouds here?"

She nodded and you pushed yourself the rest of the way off falling with an ungraceful, "Oof!" as you folded in half.

Nonetheless you were unfazed and scrambled to get up running down the stairs. Cloud came in just about to announce he was home when you suddenly threw yourself at him.

"Gah! (Name)! What are you-?"

"OH DEAR GOD CLOUD I MISSED YOU!!! IT FELT LIKE YEARS I WAS SO BORED!" You babbled.

"What? I was only gone for an hour?"

"Please don't leave me like that again! I thought I was dying im so bored!"

"You're bored?" Cloud asked actually surprised.

He never expected you to be bored out of all people. Surely your insanity and weirdness could keep you entertained but apparently not.

"Well I'm back now so do you wanna go a ride on Fennir?"

"You bet your god damn emo-ass I do! Take me away my sunshine man!"...

"Meep meep. Meeeeeep. Meeeep. Meep."

"Should I ask what you are doing?" Cloud asked.

You were squeezing a slime ball that for whatever reason you had bought at the dollar store.

"I'm squeezing Chad." You answered.

"Whose Chad?" Cloud asked.

"My slime ball!" You answered showing him the face you had drawn on the thin plastic membrane with Sharpie.

"Bloop! Bloop!"

"Remind me again how we are dating?"

"You bring the emo I bring the pizza rolls."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Pizza rolls are the definition of happiness. With ice cream. Now I want food. Quick! What am I thinking about!"

"(Name), you are so unpredictable." Cloud sighed.

"I was thinking of tacos but close enough."...

Today was finally the day.

YOUR BIRTHDAY THAT IS.

You were holding your birthday at Seventh Heaven with everyone from AVALANCHE there. Yes including Vincent.

Anyways Tifa had finally brought out the giant birthday cake and you squirmed in your seat anxiously to put out the candles.

"Happy birthday to you~!"

You blew it the candles and the crowd cheered.

"Yee!" You shouted before slamming your face into the cake.

Literally right in it.

All by yourself.

You pulled out with frosting smeared all over your face and everyone laughed.

"Mmm. Royal icing? Nice." You giggled licking it off.

Cloud rolled his eyes but was smirking nonetheless.

He wasn't surprised. 

"Aye Cloud gimme a kiss!" You called rushing over to him.

Cloud rolled his eyes but kissed you for a few seconds anyways tasting the frosting on your lips.

"You're right, that is good butter cream." Cloud said.

"That's cuz I'm made from sugar." You gifgled grinning.

"You really are a mystery to me..." Cloud sighed shaking his head...

Cloud suddenly awoke to familair screaming. He sat up and looked around to discover the source of the screams were you.

You were screaming at the top of your lungs desperately clawing at the air as if you were trying to grab something.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" You screeched.

"(Name)! (Name)!" Cloud called over your screams.

"CLOUD HELP ME!"

You suddenly awoke and sprung up frantically scrambling to get out of bed. Cloud grabbed you and held you to his chest well you screamed and kicked and shrieked trying to get away.

"(Name), (Name), baby it's Cloud. Sweetie it's Cloud." He said softly.

"Cloud?" She shuddered.

"It's me. It's me it's okay sweetie." He soothed.

You grasped onto his shirt burying your face into his shoulder.

"I was so scared! I thought..."

"It's okay baby. It was all just a dream." He shushed.

"It felt so real...seeing you dying..."

"It wasn't real. I'm here okay?"

You nodded and he laid back down pulling you to his chest. You rested your head there listening to his heart beat.

Cloud kissed your head and you settled down until you were back asleep...


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't a reader insert but I was scrolling through Cloud gifs when I saw the one where Cloud is with Marlene in front of Fenir after he drops her off then this idea came to me. Super sweet. Super fluffy. Adorable puppy eyes. and monsters await below! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Cloud?"

The blonde man picked his head up hearing his name softly being called. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw it was Marlene.

He could see she was visibly shaking and her eyes shined in the low light. He glanced at Tifa to see if she was awake but she was still in a deep sleep.

It was up to him to help solve this.

"What's wrong Marlene?" He whispered.

"I saw a monster." She muttered.

"A monster? Was it in your closet?"

She shook her head, "In my dreams. It was scary. It was a lady. When she turned around..."

Marlene began to sniffle and Cloud frowned.

A nightmare.

"She...she was scary looking. She was trying to kill me. She already killed everyone else. Even you and Tifa."

Marlene sounded close to having a full breakdown. Cloud pulled the blankets back to sit up on the bed. He placed his hands on her small, shaking shoulders.

"It's okay Marlene, it was just a dream."

Cloud pulled her into a hug seeing that his verbal reassurance didn't help. She was only eight years old, she was still too young to think logically.

"Can I sleep with you and Tifa?" Marlene shyly muttered.

Cloud glanced at Tifa but she was still oblivious. She would probably scold him later on ablut how Marlene is old enough to sleep by herself.

However when he looked into her petrified, doe-like eyes he couldn't.

He slipped back under the blankets and moved over giving Marlene enough room to crawl in between him and Tifa.

He lifted the blanket for her and she crawled under the covers.

She snuggled close to him sniffling the last of her tears away. Cloud brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, gently drying her tear tracks as well.

"Thank you Cloud." She muttered into his shirt.

Cloud hummed in response and waited until he was sure she was asleep before drifting off himself.

Only to wake up an hour later to his name being called yet again.

Looks like he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Cloud turned his head, being careful not to wake up Marlene. She was sleeping much more soundly, curled into a small ball.

It was Denzel this time.

"You had a nightmare?" Cloud asked.

Denzel nodded.

He sighed and pat the available space. Denzel climbed on and slipped under the blankets between Tifa and Marlene.

Cloud reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Night bud."

The boy hummed already falling asleep.

Tifa was probably going to kill him in the morning but it would be worth it...

The next morning Tifa woke up first and was surprised to see Marlene and Denzel were sleeping in their bed.

She looked at Cloud and shook her head. Why wasn't she surprised.

She got dressed in the connected bathroom. When she came out she couldn't help but take a quick picture of them.

She would scold Cloud later but at the moment she had to open the restaurant....


	5. Pity Party AVALANCHE & Teen!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the reader's birthday but no one, even her parents, remember it's her birthday. Surprises ensure.

You were so excited for today!

Cuz guess what!

It was your birthday!

When you were brought into this world and...well tried to find your purpose in life I guess. There was no true definition about life. But anyways today was your 16th birthday and ever since you could remember you kept asking your adoptive parents Cloud and Tifa for a puppy.

I mean you took care of your goldfish just fine...even though he was sick and shortly after died.

But you did feed and love him!

You did the responsible part!

Your fish just preferred the sewer system instead of his glass bowl—which you constantly kept clean! Even Marlene and Denzel would help you in begging for a dog but Cloud and Tifa's simple, one answered response was all the same.

"No."

Simple, boring, and as flat as a sugar cookie with no sugar.

I mean you were 16 now!

You could drive the fenir (which you got in trouble for once) so if you can drive a motorcycle and bring it back in once piece you could handle a little puppy.

Yet all they replied every single day was no.

Nothing more nothing less.

You gotta have reasons why though!

I mean yeah dogs cost like a hundred gil or more but it will all be worth it in the end.

You tried that once and only got a firm look from Cloud.

Yeah maybe the cost of one was one of the reasons.

So you tried to get one of the stray dogs wandering around the city but it turns out they would rather be free as wolves than let humans touch them.

But you still wanted a puppy sooo bad!

More than anything!

Especially a cute one like a (Dog type).

They are so cute when they were just born, extremely protective of their owners, great cuddle buddies, and oh, you just wanted one so bad just thinking about one!

You were currently in bed waiting for someone to at least come and ask if you were still alive. It was 9 am and yet you couldn't smell bacon in the air or any sound of food being cooked downstairs.

You were expecting to wake up to breakfast in bed but apparently you were let down. You finally gave up waiting when 9:30 rolled around and your stomach was painfully cramping up.

You sighed a little sad you didn't have breakfast in bed but maybe your parents were just waiting for you to come down. You smiled excited remembering your moms amazingly fluffy pancakes and non-greasy bacon.

You got dressed and ran down the stairs before arriving to the tavern part of your home. There was a few early bird customers already.

"Morning (Name)." Tifa greeted.

" 'morning!" You announced with a big smile, "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal." Tifa replied.

Your smile faded and Tifa looked at you confused, "Mom, did you forget what day it is?"

"Um...Saturday?"

"Mooooom." You whined.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know what your talking about!"

"Mooom! I've been talking about it all week!"

"Oh, sorry sweetie I don't remember. It's been hectic all week."

"Did you make breakfast?" You asked half-heartedly peeking into the kitchen.

This was totally not what you were expecting!

"No. Sorry honey. I don't have pancake mix and I'm a little bit busy right now."

"Oh...well where's dad?" You asked.

"Your father's working too. He had to deliver a very, very important package. He should be back tomorrow." She replied not even looking your way.

One of the customers called for her and she walked off ending your conversation. You sighed and went to the private kitchen before opening the cupboard to reveal the cereal. Once again you were disappointed to see that you didn't have any of your good cereal you liked.

There was only plain Golden O's, granola cereal, and popped rice cereal.

Greatest birthday breakfast ever.

You made yourself a bowl before going into the dining area in the tavern in a corner booth. After you finished the most boring breakfast ever you sat there waiting for something to happen.

Would everyone from AVALANCHE arrive?

Or any messages in the mail directed to you?

You didn't even get anything on FaceNovel.

After a few minutes of mindlessly scrolling and reacting and occasionally tagging and commenting you heard the bell ring and loud thudding boots.

"Tifa! I'm here with the kids!"

Barrett!

He should remember it's your birthday! Marlene and Denzel should've of.

"Barrett!" You grinned running over.

"There's the girl I was looking for!" He boomed giving you a tight hug that nearly squeezed the life right out of ya.

He let you go after several painful seconds and you took air back into your lungs.

"Why you looking for me?" You asked.

"Well you babysit Marlene and Denzel." He replied referring to the kids standing by his side.

"Isn't there another reason?" You asked hopefully.

The man just scratched his temple and your good mood was once again deflated.

Even the kids looked confused.

"No. Not that I know of. Anyways I'm short on time so I'm gonna go talk to Tifa." Barrett said walking off.

"Why didn't dad say happy birthday?" Marlene asked Denzel.

He replied with a just as confused shrug.

"My own mother didn't even know it was my birthday. It seems to be a habit in all the adults." You huffed crossing your arms.

"I don't get it. We told him." Denzel reminded.

"It's fine." You sighed.

"But we didn't forget! Denzel and I made you a card!" Marlene said holding out a folded piece of paper.

It was colored entirely with crayons and had a drawing of what looked like what was supposed to be you on the front.

Even though it kind of looked like a rabbit trying to swallow a skyscraper.

Was that really what you looked like in real life?

When you opened it on the right side it said "Happy Birthday (Name)! We love you! Love, Denzel and Marlene".

"Awww thanks guys!" You leaned down and gave Denzel a hug making him blush, you already knew he had a crush on you.

Barrett came back over and knelt down in front of the kids, "Alright kiddos, behave and don't do anything stupid understood?"

"Yes dad." They said in unison.

The man hugged his kids move again before leaving finally.

Once again no sign of "Happy Birthday (Name)!"

"So where's Cloud?" Denzel asked looking around.

"He had a 'very' important delivery." You said making air quotes with your fingers.

Despite your sarcasm, sadness was showing in your eyes.

"Oh...anyways, what do you wanna do?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know. Wanna finger paint?" You shrugged trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah!" The kids agreed in unison.

Sure enough that put a smile back on your face and you rushed up stairs laughing mischievously. As soon as you arrived to your room you pulled out banner and poster sized sheets and paper plates with a rainbow of washable paint.

Your floor was thankfully wooden so you didn't have to worry about cleaning paint out of fabric. You drew small little scenes, characters, or whatever came to your active imagination. Eventually as a group you made a Happy Birthday banner that you hanged up using duct tape from across your small room.

It made you smile but your heart ached knowing that no one remembered your birthday. Not even your father would be there to celebrate. You helped Marlene and Denzel pull out your old toys you had kept just for them and pretended to have a party of your own.

Only the cake was plastic and the guests were stuffed animals.

Basically, right now you felt like Melanie Martinez's character in her music video Pity Party. You pretended to blow out the candles adorning the cake and pretended to eat it despite the cake unable to come apart.

Just when you were having a dance party Tifa was at the stairs calling for you. Sadly, your party came to an end and reality came back to punch you in the gut. You took off the crown and many necklaces around your neck before hurrying down the stairs where Tifa was standing.

"There you are (Name)." She said with a small smile. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure." You sighed.

"I need you to go to the store and get me everything on this list. I'm a bit too busy with customers at the moment." She sighed turning her head as a gesture to prove her point.

You followed her gaze and saw indeed it was a full house. Tifa thanked you and handed you more than enough gil before hurrying off to greet more customers pouring in.

You arched a brow curious if she only wanted you out so she could decorate. With a knowing grin you slipped on your shoes and a hoodie before heading out your hands in your pocket.

It was a 20 minute walk walking from the store and back which should give her more than enough time. You took your time as you walked around the aisles with a basket hanging on the crook of your arm, tossing the items in as you walked around the store. Several minutes later you were once again walking down the side walk questioning what could be happening at the tavern.

Maybe they were decorating.

You told Tifa you didn't want it to be too over the top and you certainly didn't want any strangers at your party. Speaking of strangers who was coming?

You hoped everyone of AVALANCHE, maybe a few friends, you already knew your father couldn't make it.

"Yo! (Name)." You heard a familiar face call.

You picked your head up and smiled when you saw Reno walk over with Rude. Reno was like a mix between that annoying brotherly-uncle. Tifa didn't really like him around you though since he was a bad influence due to his smoking and drinking problem. He was slowly coming off of it thought since he promised you he would.

"Hey guys!" You greeted.

"Shopping huh?" The red head asked.

"Groceries, yeah." You sighed rolling your eyes.

"Heh. Boring." Reno snickered.

"Hey...Reno, Rude, do you guys know what today is?" You asked softly leaning forward to show it was really special.

"It's the (birthday number) isn't it?" Rude asked.

"Yeah. Nothing special's going on. Why you ask doll face? It's just a normal Saturday." Reno said sounding and looking truly confused.

"Oh forget it." You groaned.

"Why is today special?" Reno asked.

"I said forget it. Geesh." You snapped.

This time you were frustrated as you finally made it back home. You were cautious as you stepped closer but your smile turned into a frown noticing it was just the same as before.

No birthday decorations or tinsel or anything.

Rude.

Sure enough Tifa was too busy zipping from table to table to notice you. At least the crowd had gotten some what smaller. You placed your groceries in the kitchen before heading upstairs.

Marlene and Denzel were too focused on a children's cartoon to notice you and you felt tears forming in your eyes. You went into your bedroom and sighed looking at all the drawings you had done as a fake birthday party that never came true.

You checked the time and sure enough it was just about two. As you stepped in one side of the banner fell and you sighed for the millionth time that day. You didn't bother sitting down and just head outside again.

Sure enough no one noticed or cared.

You walked down the streets for a long time before deciding to sit against the side of an alley way fiddling with your hoodie strings. You had your hood up as you were silently crying so upset that everyone had forgotten.

Tifa.

Cloud.

Barrett.

Reno.

Rude.

Everyone had forgotten it was your birthday.

You let out a small sob knowing that only Marlene and Denzel remembered and they threw a small fake party with you. You just guessed you were just expecting too much out of it.

Waking up to a pancake breakfast in bed, getting a hug and forehead kisses from your parents, coming down to see all your friends and family waiting there for you. Maybe even getting a puppy.

But now...all that was just thrown in the trash.

Just a dream.

You didn't mind crying a little harder as harsher sobs escaped from you. You leaned your head into your arms, your chest heaving as you let the sadness and disappointment out.

After a while you heard a swish of fabric and metal footsteps causing you to still your crying. You didn't pick your head up as the person sat down beside you gathering your sleeves up in your hands and wiping your face.

You picked your head up and noticed sure enough a red tattered cloak was laying on the ground next to you.

"What's wrong?" The familiar deep voice asked.

"Everyone's forgotten about today." You said softly hugging yourself as you looked down at your shoes drawing circles in the dirt of the ground.

"What's today?"

You turned your head giving a glare to the man, sure enough it was Vincent Valentine.

"Not even you know what today is?!" You shouted, your voice cracking.

"I'm not like everyone else, I know today is your birthday." He said teasingly.

"Only three people know it's my birthday, and they aren't even blood related to me." You sighed feeling tears prickle your eyes again.

"Your clearly upset about this." Vincent said softly.

"Of course I am. My family completely forgot today was the day I came into this world." You muttered.

Vincent didn't say anything for a few moments before standing up. He held out his leather gloved hand (his gauntlet one would surely cut your hand open) and you smiled sadly and took it.

You could always count on Vincent to be a guardian angel.

He helped you up and walked with you down the street cheering you up a little bit. Finally you arrived to the tavern and you didn't realize how long you were gone for until you looked up in the sky to see it was turning dark.

Vincent arrived to the door and held it open for you. You thanked him and stepped in—"SUPRISE!!!"

You shrieked and nearly fell onto your rear if it wasn't for Vincent grabbing you. You were stunned as you looked around the tavern spotting everyone. Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Barrett, Reno, Rude, Yuffie, Cat Sith, Red XIII, Reeve, Cid, almost all of your friends, everyone!

Except, as you looked around you noticed the one person you wanted the most to be there wasn't.

Your father Cloud.

You didn't show your disappointment however and smiled noticing a much better happy birthday banner than the one you and Marlene and Denzel made hanging above the restaurant.

Tifa smiled as she walked over to you with a blindfold before taking your shoulders and leading you towards the stairs and up to your room.

"Mom? Where are we going?" You asked.

"Don't ask questions." She giggled.

"Oh, don't walk into that-"

"Ow!"

"Wall...sorry."

You finally heard a door creak and then you were pushed into what you could tell was your room judging by the chemical smell of paint still in the air.

"Okay, here we go."

Tifa took off your blindfold and you blinked until your eyes settled upon a beautiful short dress hanging on the closet in front of you with matching heels. (Choose whatever dress you want: http://www.bestvintagedress.com/tag/short-semi-formal-dresses/)

"Is that for me?" You asked surprised.

"Yep. If you hadn't left the party would've started earlier. Now get dressed." Your mother chuckled.

She helped you pull the dress on (which was actually harder that it looked) and zip it up. Sure enough it fit perfectly and the heels surprisingly fit too, despite having to practice walking since you looked like a calf trying to walk with broken ankles.

Tifa quickly styled your hair and did your makeup beautifully in only a minute before leading you back down. You blushed as everyone awed at you, Tifa leading you over to where she had pushed a few tables aside to make space for a throne chair.

You rolled your eyes but kept an amused smile as you sat down on the cushioned chair. You crossed your legs and looked around at the crowd nervously fidgeting. You weren't exactly one of those girls that enjoy people staring at you.

"Okay everyone, just waiting for Cloud to come back and then we'll give the birthday girl her gifts." Tifa announced.

You looked around noticing there was a buffet table on the side that had a lot of stuff that actually looked pretty good.

"(Name) you look like a princess!" Marlene gushed her eyes twinkling.

"Uh, thanks." You replied awkwardly.

After a while of talking and eating and getting compliments you finally found Vincent in a corner of the room tapping his finger to the music. You smiled as you made eye contact and walked over to his booth sitting down on the table.

"Hey Vincent." You greeted.

"Princess (Name)." He greeted with a nod.

"I'm not a princess!" You pouted cutely.

"Everyone keeps saying I look like a princess but I'm not a princess!" You rambled.

The man chuckled and you glared but smiled anyways, "Thanks for telling me it was a surprise party and that everyone was only putting up an act."

He smiled and replied, "I wasn't supposed to tell you it was."

After few minutes later of just talking with one another and enjoying the food you heard the entrance bell ring and sure enough Cloud stepped through.

"Dad!" You cried rushing towards him as best as you could in heels.

You hugged him tightly and Cloud smiled hugging you back as well. He pulled you away and looked you up and down smiling at you, "You look like a beautiful princess."

You blushed allowing him to call you princess for this one time.

Especially since everyone seemed to keep calling you princess.

"Cloud, do you mind crowning Princess (Name)?" Tifa asked.

You rolled your eyes once again at the cheesiness and allowed your father to lead you back to the throne. Everyone sat down at the tables and you continued to nervously fidget until you noticed Tifa come over holding a small pillow that had a crown and a sash on it.

You blushed trying to hold back laughs as Cloud took the sash and slipped it on you, then taking the crown and placing it on top of your head. Everyone cheered and you hid your face in your hands from embarrassment.

"Time for cake!" Tifa announced walking in carrying a giant cake.

Your eyes widened as she set it down in front of you noticing it had three or four layers and looked professionally done.

You kind of didn't want to ruin it but Tifa lit the candles and everyone began to sing the classic birthday song. When the singing was over you blew out the candles and everyone once again cheered, a few of them banged their fists against the tables drunk or mostly drunk.

Tifa smiled and passed out cake to everyone with plenty more left over. Once everyone was done eating you began to open gifts. You got jewelry, money, clothes, accessories, collectibles, and anything else you wanted except for a dog.

At the end though you were happy, dog or not.

"Is that all the presents?" You asked looking around.

"Not all." Cloud said standing up.

He walked out of your view and you looked at the others that were equally confused. Finally Cloud walked over to you carrying a giant box with holes. You looked at everyone for answers but only your mom and dad had knowing smiles on their faces.

You had to stand up to open it looking at both of them questioning if they were playing a joke or not. Cloud beckoned you to open the gift. You didn't know what to expect.

Especially when you heard a whimpering sound coming from inside. You looked st everyone and Yuffie who was bouncing in her seat anxiously shouted, "Just open it! I wanna see!"

Slowly you did and tears came to your eyes as a hand came to your mouth trying to hold back tears.

"What is it?" Everyone echoed.

You started crying as you pulled out the most adorably fluffy puppy anyone had ever seen. It was so tiny and cute and so fluffy.

Makeup was rushing down your face as you wailed but no one could tell if it was out of pure happiness or sadness. Nonetheless you cradled the puppy close to you and it happily licked your face making you only seem to cry harder.

You finally stood up and hugged your father being careful of the puppy between you.

"Do you like your gift?" Cloud asked chuckling.

You nodded and the puppy seemed to smile up at you.

You couldn't have asked for a more perfect sweet 16.

Bonus:

"Did you have fun sweet heart?" Your father asked sitting on your bed.

You were tucked in nice and cozy with your puppy you appropriately named Aeris beside you. Your mother was busy placing your dress and heels in a bag for protection.

"Of course dad. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect birthday." You answered.

He smiled and kissed your head saying goodnight as he left. Tifa kissed your head as well before leaving, keeping your door open a crack. You closed your eyes and drifted off into your dreams...sort of.

You were actually in the life stream with the glowing figures of your Aunt Aerith and Uncle Zack. Some how almost every night ever since you were a newborn you were able to connect to them.

There was no real explanation but...hey you got to see them.

"Happy birthday (Name)." Aerith said sweetly pulling you into a hug.

"Geesh, I can't believe your 16 kiddo. Your making me feel old." Zack said ruffling your hair.

You giggled and pushed his hand away.

Perfect day and perfect night...


End file.
